


Arthur Gets Caught with his Pants Down (And Likes It)

by a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle/pseuds/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle
Summary: Merlin walks into Arthur's chambers while he's changing, and Arthur doesn't seem to mind. Not. One. Bit.





	Arthur Gets Caught with his Pants Down (And Likes It)

Merlin was whistling. It was a good day, a nice warm breeze winding through the stone halls that usually stood stale and stuffy. He carried a pile of scrolls waiting for Arthur’s signature under his arm. His mother had always warned him of the horrible working conditions of servants, but here he was, his first summer in servitude, doing just fine. He pushed Arthur’s door open without so much as a knock. His whistling fell flat.

“Oh shit-sorry-I-”

He was seeing Arthur, Prince Arthur. All of him. Jesus, he should’ve knocked. Arthur wasn’t usually up by this time- at least, he hadn’t been in spring. Summer time. Training. Which would explain the huge sword-

Merlin swallowed hard. “I- I’ll come back-” He turned around and went for the door, painfully aware and embarrassed of the boner currently raging in his pants. Why did Arthur have to be so-

A strong arm reached past Merlin, closing the door just as it got within his grasp. “Merlin.” Arthur said, a smile evident by his tone. “Don’t be a prat. You don’t need to leave.” 

Merlin turned around, forgetting his boner as his pile of scrolls tumbled out of his arms and across the floor. Arthur didn’t. He was close enough that Merlin could feel his breath on his cheek when he spoke, nowhere for Merlin to go with his back pressed against the oak door, Arthur’s eyes flitting down to the bulge in Merlin’s trousers.

“Unless… you have something you need to take care of?”

God, he was such a prick. Merlin could feel his ears turning red. “I should’ve knocked.” he murmured.

Arthur’s tone became serious, and he met Merlin’s gaze. “I’m glad you didn’t.” 

Merlin blinked. What? 

“I’ve been waiting for the chance to get my hands on you for ages now.” Arthur was practically whispering, his hand running slowly and admiringly up Merlin’s side and under his shirt. “Never thought you felt the same.”

Merlin’s breath hitched, half from Arthur’s words and half from the fact that his hand was now resting firmly on Merlin’s dick through his pants. Okay, 40-60. Arthur’s other hand was still making steady progress up Merlin’s torso, stopping to caress and pinch Merlin’s nipple before he used both hands to tug off Merlin’s shirt and scarf. 

Arthur grinned at the stunned expression on Merlin’s face before he leaned in. He stopped just short of kissing Merlin, their noses touching. “Well? You do feel the same, don’t you Merlin?”

Merlin wanted him so bad he couldn’t think. He was only briefly aware of thoughts running through his head like ‘This is wrong. He’s a prince and you’re a servant. Hell, you’re a sorcerer. He’s a prince and you’re a-’

“Yes.”

That first kiss was not the kind forehead kiss they would give when leaving the other in the bed in the mornings, nor was it the angry ‘you’re such a clotpole why do I put up with you’ kiss when one was about to run directly toward the danger. It was not the comforting, tearful kiss they would need to give each other too many times when one had just lost someone important to him, nor was it the sweet peck they would give each other when teasing each other over the campfire on a quest. 

This kiss was wet and animal and absolutley filthy. Arthur dragged himself away from it only in the desperate need for his mouth to be on something else. He tugged Merlin’s pants around his legs in one fell swoop, taking Merlin into his mouth. 

Merlin groaned loudly. Arthur hummed against his dick, relishing in the idea that the guards outside his door could hear exactly how he was making Merlin moan, relishing the idea that he was making that beautiful sound come out of that beautiful man. He ran his arms slowly up Merlin’s legs as he bobbed and swirled his tongue. Merlin’s hands found his on his hips and squeezed, trying and failing to quiet his moans through the pressure. 

“Arthur- Arthur-” Merlin gasped. “I’m -”

Arthur bobbed faster and reached up for Merlin’s nipples. He found them and pinched lightly, sucking out deep and long on Merlin’s dick as he did so, and finally, finally all his dirtiest dreams were fulfilled when Merlin came, gasping out his name. 

Arthur swallowed with glee, standing and lifting Merlin lightly off the ground, supporting him against the door as he kissed him deeply. “I want you to taste you,” Arthur mumbled against Merlin’s mouth when they pulled apart. “God, I wish we could do that forever.”

Merlin grinned and kissed Arthur back. “Careful about making those kinds of wishes. Some crazy sorcerer could come along and make them all come true.”

Arthur laughed and set Merlin down. A tentative knock sounded at the door. “My-my lord?… You were to report to the training grounds ten minutes ago, my lord. Sir.” 

Merlin stifled a giggle and raised his eyebrows at Arthur. “I won’t be reporting to training today, Leopold. I’ve got more important things to do.” He took Merlin by the arm and swung him around, pushing him toward the bed.

“I’m more important things!” Merlin called, laughing. Arthur tossed a pillow at him before tacking him and kissing him again. 

“I may not be a sorcerer, but I am a prince, and that buys us a few hours.”


End file.
